Pase lo que pase
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Una historia un poco de amor, un poco triste, para un regalo de San Valentín.


_Aclaraciones antes de empezar: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, los personajes tampoco. ¿Te pertenece algo, os preguntaréis? Pues sí, las palabras. Sólo eso. Vulkan es de Prour y Sapphire de M. Cullarck. Estáis ante el resultado de una idea loca de un loco grupo de amigas que escriben syot. Este par de jovenzuelos salen en El Descenso, de mi amiga Soly Ruh. Espero que le guste a quien hiciera la petición, no haber llevado los personajes demasiado a mi terreno y que sea un material disfrutable en general. Feliz San Valentín a todos._

* * *

**Pase lo que pase.**

Había visto trenes a lo largo de mi vida. Máquinas enormes, monstruosas serpientes alejándose a gran velocidad hasta perderse en el infinito. Cuando mi padre viajaba al Capitolio en los Juegos del Hambre, lo despedíamos mientras él subía los escalones de un tren. También le dábamos la bienvenida bajando de un tren a su vuelta. Había visto marcharse a tributos emocionados, más por el deseo de curiosear que por la necesidad de estar allí mientras partían. También había descargado armas de un tren para organizar una rebelión llamada al fracaso. Pero nunca, jamás, me había subido a uno.

Hasta ese día.

Era tributo, había salido elegido. Qué maravilla, mi nombre en una pequeña hoja de papel. Debería estar dando botes de felicidad y con una sonrisa en la cara que dejara al mundo estupefacto. Por fin iba a subirme a un puñetero tren del Capitolio, disfrutar de sus múltiples lujos. Participar en los Juegos, ganarlos y dejar un legado mayor, un orgullo más grande, que el que mi padre ya trajo al Distrito 1 con su victoria.

El problema es que a mí no me parecía otra cosa más que una gran putada el tener que subir al tren con destino al Capitolio. Junto a mi ilustre padre, quien sospechaba, tenía algo que ver con que yo estuviera en esa lamentable situación, capeando el temporal de tener que decir adiós al resto de mi familia y amigos.

Sapphire, mi compañera en el prodigioso viaje, no tenía mucha mejor cara que yo.

Las cosas habían cambiado en el Distrito 1. O estaban cambiando. O cambiarían. Menuda pareja estábamos hecha. No dábamos la impresión de ser dos jóvenes embargados por la emoción de haber sido tocados por la fortuna o de haberse presentado voluntarios para participar en la animada matanza retrasmitida por la televisión nacional. La posibilidad de riquezas, fama y gloria destinada a su dudoso vencedor debía de importarnos un bledo a ambos.

Yo lo que estaba es cabreado. Y Shappire simplemente estaba triste.

No saludamos a la muchedumbre, que se agolpaba en el andén para ver como partiamos. No sonreímos. Éramos igual que dos bloques de hielo, fríos y orgullosos, sim permitir que el calor de las masas nos derritiera.

Me mantuve firme en la intención de ignorar a mi padre, el gran Onyx, cuando me pidió que me sentara junto a él en el asiento del tren para ir comentando nuestra estrategia a seguir cuando llegáramos al Capitolio. En lugar de eso, busqué un espacio de cuatro butacas vacío, me dejé caer con total abandono sobre él y esperé a que el tren se pusiera en marcha; sopesando la posibilidad de abrir una ventanilla cuando lo hiciera y lanzarme al vacío a quinientos kilómetros por hora. Solo por fastidiar a mi padre y que se quedara sin un tributo. Nunca había visto a ninguno de los elegidos hacer algo así, pero muy pocas veces veía a la gente hacer lo que yo hacía. Y cuando veía a alguien, solía tomármelo como señal de que debía detenerme. Terminé descartando la posibilidad de saltar por puro aburrimiento. El tren seguía parado. En media hora no nos habíamos movido ni un palmo. Problemas técnicos.

Se supone que debía de estar maravillado por el gran despliegue de lujos a mi alrededor. Se supone que la gente del Distrito 1 se pirra por las cosas brillantes y con destellos, y allí dentro de eso había a mansalva: lámparas de araña, falsas velas incandescentes sujetas en candelabros dorados, mesas de cristal y acero fundido, espejos, espejos y más espejos. Muy bonito todo. Es decir, un espanto. Parecía que te podías reflejar en cada una de las superficies y a mí eso solo me servía para ver mi cara de mala leche y ponerme aún peor.

Aguanté como tres segundos sentado después de que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Sólo era capaz de estarme quieto cuando me podía la fatalidad y por el momento lo único que me podía era el cabreo. Harley, nuestra escolta bobita y estrafalaria, acudió a mi rescate y se empeñó en enseñarme la que sería mi cabina durante el trayecto. Me fue haciendo de guía turística a través de los vagones acompañando sus palabras de grandes aspavientos con las manos: cocinas, salón comedor, sala audiovisual, barra de bar para alcoholizarnos, largo etcétera. Por fin llegamos a mis aposentos.

—Ni siquiera vamos a dormir aquí —le dije.

Era verdad. El viaje era rápido. No había tanta distancia entre el Distrito 1 y el Capitolio, eso sin contar con que el tren iba a toda pastilla.

—Bueeeeno —dijo ella—. Tienes una preciosa cama King Size. Reproductores de música, pantallas, ropa elegante, por si quieres cambiar ese atuendo.

Se me quedó mirando con condescendencia. Harley y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes. Ella trabajaba con mi padre en la época de la Cosecha. Y yo era hijo de mi padre, por más que me pesara.

—Vulkan cariño —continuó Harley con voz cauta—, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Eres muy guapo, sería preferible que te vieran con otras pintas cuando llegues al Capitolio que no sean esos harapos –puntualizó señalando mi camiseta con cara de asco—. Es un claro desperdicio de tu potencial y un atentado para la vista.

_Tú sí que eres un atentado para la vista_ —pensé, pero no lo dije. No había necesidad de ofenderla. Por lo demás, no eran harapos lo que llevaba puesto. Era ropa de trabajo. Me había negado a engalanarme para la Cosecha esta vez.

¿Quién imaginaba que podía a salir elegido?

Para ser exactos, yo. Yo lo imaginaba.

Era un pensamiento incómodo que trataba de apartar de la cabeza, pero que había estado tocándome las narices desde que dijeron lo que harían para el nuevo Vasallaje: seleccionar a cualquiera. Había jugado con fuego. Era un delincuente y un traidor. Era hijo de un vencedor. Mi propio padre ansiaba que participara para darle otra victoria a nuestra familia. Tenía muchas papeletas, aunque me empeñase en hacer como si nada.

Pasé olímpicamente de Harley y di media vuelta. No me gustaba ser poco amable con pobres criaturas sin dos dedos de frente. Ellas no tienen la culpa de haber nacido tontas y haber sido educadas sin criterio. Pero ese día mi paciencia no pasaba por sus mejores momentos.

Volví a la zona de asientos y me dediqué a andar de acá para allá. No podía parar quieto. Mi mayor tortura en ese momento era tener que quedarme sentado. Pasé por el espacio en el que mi padre mantenía una animada charla con el otro mentor. Me miró y yo le devolví una mirada desabrida. Pasé por delante de mi compañera tributo varias veces hasta que me paré a observarla.

Sapphire.

Sapphire parecía no verme.

Estaba sola y en silencio, mirando por la ventana, con las manos apretadas en el regazo de la tela de su vestido. Era la única allí dentro que no parecía feliz con el viajecito. Eso me animó un poco. Tal vez ella me ayudaría a calmarme y podríamos compartir algunos de nuestros pensamientos sombríos.

Sapphire contemplaba el paisaje como ida, el cielo gris y la luz blanca que presagiaban nieve. No había nada de eso cuando salimos del distrito. Era el típico día de verano de cielo azul ausente de nubes y sol brillante. Sin embargo, el tiempo estaba cambiando. A peor, igual que mi estado anímico. Cuando comenzaron a caer los primeros copos me senté frente a ella.

—Está nevando —dije.

Hablar del tiempo siempre es muy socorrido en cuanto a empezar charlas se refiere.

—Eso parece —contestó sucinta e ignorándome.

No parecía querer entablar una conversación. Daba lo mismo. Era mi compañera y la tocaría aguantarme, iba con el cargo. Tardé treinta segundos en volver a la carga.

—¿No es un poco raro que nieve en pleno mes de julio?

—¿Has oído hablar del cambio climático? —preguntó, y por fin volvió los ojos hacia mi persona.

—Claro que sí —dije—. El tiempo se volvió loco hace cientos de años. En realidad me parece apropiado. Es impredecible. Nadie puede saber lo que pasará mañana.

Me sentía ufano ante esa idea, dadas las circunstancias. Las cosas imprevisibles, inesperadas. El destino incierto. No estar en ese tren.

—Mañana estaremos en el Capitolio. Dentro de unas horas en realidad —repuso ella.

Sapphire mandó al traste mis reflexiones. Tenía más razón que un santo. Miré por la ventana junto a ella. Parecía lo correcto, sentarnos juntos e ignorar a todos los culpables de nuestra pésima situación.

—Parece que la nieve se va a comer los árboles —mencioné al poco rato.

Así era. Lo que había comenzado siendo unos pocos copos de nieve dejándose llevar por el viento, se había convertido en una tormenta furiosa en apenas unos minutos. El paisaje visible a través de la ventana se hizo un borrón blanco en el que no se distinguía vegetación ni montañas ni cielo. El tren parecía oscilar. Parecía que podía salirse de los raíles en cualquier momento. Seguimos así unos minutos hasta que paramos en seco.

Se formó un barullo a nuestro alrededor.

Los sirvientes avox comenzaron a caminar de acá para allá. Mi padre y sus secuaces se levantaron de sus asientos para ver lo que sucedía e incluso los agentes de la paz que nos acompañaban se pusieron alerta. Todo el mundo miraba por la ventana, hablaba por dispositivos inalámbricos y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza ante nuestra mala suerte. Los únicos que parecíamos mantener la calma éramos Sapphire y yo, tal vez porque no teníamos ninguna prisa por llegar a ninguna parte.

—Chicos, estamos parados hasta que el tiempo mejore. ¡Quién pensaría que iba a nevar tanto en ésta época del año! Entreteneos un poco. Podéis aprovechar para conoceros mejor —dijo Harley pasando a nuestro lado. Daba la impresión de que faltaba poco para que le diera un patatús histérico. Observé que incluso se le había despegado una de sus pestañas postizas y parecía que tenía un ojo a la virulé.

—No sé si pretende que echemos una partida al parchís –le comenté a Sapphire.

Ella iba a contestar algo a mi propuesta de juego de mesa, pero se vio interrumpida por una nueva catástrofe.

Las numerosas luces de la estancia empezaron a parpadear. Por un momento nos vimos a parches, como si estuviéramos bajo la luz estroboscópica de una sala de baile. Vi el azul intenso de los ojos de Sapphire en una sola imagen, luego no vi nada. Su pálida tez con un gesto lúgubre. Nada otra vez. Las pecas que rodeaban su pequeña nariz y las comisuras de sus labios rosas. Nada de nuevo.

Y después nada de nada, hasta que se encendieron las luces de emergencia

—Al parecer tampoco hay electricidad —anuncié, aunque era evidente.

Se habían apagado los dos millones de focos de luz que nos alumbraban por todas partes. Me dieron ganas de suspirar de alivio. Fue un descanso para la vista, así se estaba mucho mejor. Lo único que me dio lástima fue no poder seguir observando al detalle la bonita cara y el gesto serio de mi compañera tributo.

Tardé un momento en que se me acostumbraran los ojos, pero cuando lo hicieron volví a mirarla a ella.

En el exterior podía ser de noche o no serlo, no era muy consciente de las horas que habíamos pasado en el tren, pero la claridad que entraba por las ventanas era una birria. Sapphire, ahora iluminada tenuemente en color azul, empezó a toquetearse el aparato que llevaba incrustado al cuello con dedos nerviosos. Era pequeño, podría confundirse con un collar ancho si no supieras su verdadera funcionalidad. Parecía un poco abatida con la situación. Yo, por otro lado, solía internar ver los inconvenientes más como una nueva oportunidad para algo que como una putada.

—Esto funciona con batería. Si no puedo recargarla tampoco podré hablar —me informó al ver que no apartaba los ojos de ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos inventar un idioma por si pasa eso. Uno que solo sepamos nosotros dos. Eso nos daría ventaja. En la Arena, digo.

Sapphire clavó los ojos en mí durante un momento e inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, como lo haría un pájaro.

—¿Quieres que entremos juntos en la Arena? ¿Qué permanezcamos juntos? —inquirió contrariada.

No me parecía tan descabellada la idea. Los tributos del Distrito 1 se aliaban por tradición desde siempre al comienzo de los Juegos. Lo había aprendido en las muchas ediciones que me habían obligado a tragarme. Se quedaban juntos hasta que la alianza se rompía y se degollaban entre ellos. Luego, si había suerte, uno de los dos, todavía embadurnado con la sangre de su compañero muerto, alzaba el arma homicida al cielo en señal de victoria. Y fin de los Juegos. Si no había suerte los dos volvían juntitos a casa metidos en ataúdes. Esa era la dinámica habitual. O ganabas o morías.

Pero en nuestro caso también estaba la única cosa que nos unía. Una persona muerta.

—Sería lo que él querría. Que me quedara contigo.

Los dos sabíamos que me refería a Emerald: el amor de su vida, el chico con el que se iba a casar antes de que lo mataran.

Emerald y yo no éramos lo que se dice amigos, pero fuimos camaradas. Fue el rebelde más dispuesto a luchar de entre todos nosotros, el que empujaba cuando las fuerzas flaqueaban, el que decía las palabras precisas cuando dudábamos sobre si lo que hacíamos iba a servir de algo.

No me dijo ni que sí ni que no a la propuesta de alianza. Tampoco tenía prisa, en el fondo sabía que acabaría aceptando y que tampoco había mucho de lo que hablar. Haríamos una bonita pareja: Sapphire con su pelo rojo y ese aire de misterio que la rodeaba y yo con mi encanto natural. Íbamos a gustar a la gente y eso garantizaba patrocinadores. Por no mencionar que yo era el hijo de un vencedor, alto y fuerte y cualquiera querría estar de mi lado.

Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato. Si me concentraba en observar a Sapphire y su mirada esquiva, hasta podía ignorar el vocerío que se había montado a nuestro alrededor. Los lamentos de Harley, la indignación de mi padre, quien por supuesto no quería llegar tarde a su cita anual en el Capitolio y el revuelo que seguían montando los avox aunque no pudieran hablar.

Sapphire parecía más preocupada por el aparato parlante que por la tormenta.

Preguntas. Preguntas. Preguntas. Si ese cacharro solo iba a durar funcionando unas horas tenía que aprovechar para sacarle toda la información que pudiera a esa chica que se negaba a hablar conmigo. La quería como aliada, pero no había que olvidar que también era competencia directa. Y si algo sabía es que la información es poder y que no quería terminar muerto.

Tenía que reconocer que Sapphire me imponía de cierta manera. Parecía mucho más madura que yo, ahí plantada con su gesto lúgubre. Yo estaba más que nada nervioso por tener que estar parados. La inmovilidad me arrastraba a un estado peligroso y obsesivo. Se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de salir a dar un paseo por la nieve, aunque estaba claro que no iban a permitirlo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —dije bocajarro, cuando no aguanté más con la boca cerrada.

No sabía bien si me refería a su manera de evitar el intercambio de palabras conmigo o a la vida en general. Pensé que no iba a contestarme, pero lo hizo en voz baja.

—De morirme. Como todo el mundo. De ver morir a mis seres queridos. ¿Y tú? ¿Te importa algo más que llevar la contraria a tu padre?

¿Resultaba tan obvio que llevar la contraria a mi padre fuera una de mis prioridades en la vida, incluso para alguien que no era de la familia?

—Ahí te equivocas, amiga mía —contesté, no obstante—. Me importa eso y no acabar siendo un fiambre en un agujero. Al menos las dos cosas por igual.

—Pues lo tenemos difícil —observó ella—. Sabes bien que de la Arena solo uno puede volver a casa. Podemos ser aliados, si así lo quieres. Pero no amigos. No me gustaría ver morir a más gente que de verdad me importa.

Recordé entonces como habían asesinado a Emerald. Un tiro en la nuca ejecutado por un agente de la paz, con ella mirando en primera fila. Con todo el distrito mirando, para ser exactos. A ella la salvaron los buenos contactos de su familia, igual que en mi caso. Aunque yo terminé mejor parado que ella. A Sapphire ya le habían hecho ese tajo en el cuello durante la redada que nos descubrió. No la palmó de chiripa, pero se quedó sin cuerdas vocales. La obligaron a salir del hospital para ver como asesinaban a su futuro marido. En la plaza de la ciudad, frente al ayuntamiento. En el mismo escenario en el que nos habíamos dado la mano por la mañana. La recordaba bien ese día. Todavía tenía amoratada la cara por la paliza que se había llevado y parecía un cadáver andante y lleno de vendas. Iba en silla de ruedas. La colocaron frente al cadalso y ella miró. Lo vio todo. No apartó la vista, ni cerró los ojos cuando el cerebro de Emerald se esparció por el piso de madera. Permaneció impávida, mirando, como si aquello no llegara a afectarle. Supongo que lo malo llegaría después. A solas, con la imagen circulando por detrás de los ojos noche tras noche.

No supe si estaba de acuerdo con lo de ser aliados pero no amigos. Yo sí que quería una amiga. Necesitaba un amigo allí dentro, aunque fuera eventualmente, y no pensaba hacerme colega de Harley o de mi padre.

—Aliados está bien —le dije, tendiendo mi mano por encima de la mesita que nos separaba para que la estrechara. Al menos era un avance para poder acercarme a ella.

Me levante de mi asiento y me senté en el que había a su lado. En parte porque así podríamos hablar en susurros y en parte porque necesitaba algo de calor humano. Empezaba a hacer frío en ese tren. Sapphire no era lo que se dice una estufa, pero no se opuso a mi cambio de asiento. Veía la piel de gallina de sus piernas y brazos. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla para que entrara en calor, pero lo que hice fue ir a buscar algo para que pudiera arroparse. Ella me lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Y entonces le dije:

—Muy bien, si vamos a ser aliados, tendremos que conocernos mejor. Los micrófonos y las cámaras no funcionan. No pueden grabarnos o escucharnos. Ahora es mejor que nunca.

Y así fue como acabé explicándole a Sapphire mis razones para unirme a los rebeldes, y ella acabó contándome su trágica historia de amor con Emerald con todo lujo de detalles y su voz, un poco artificial, un poco metálica, pero todavía dulce. La vi derramar lágrimas por primera vez. Y aunque no fuéramos amigos, acabó dejando que la abrazara.

El paso del tiempo se estaba volviendo tedioso. La nieve ya cubría nuestro tren hasta la mitad del vagón. Las comunicaciones que podíamos mantener con el Capitolio eran escasas y la climatología impedía llegar hasta nosotros para efectuar un rescate. Tenía chiste la cosa. El único con medios para sacarnos de allí era el Capitolio, a quién nuestro bienestar le importaba un comino. Solo lo haría con la intención de llevarnos después al matadero.

Por el momento no escaseaba la comida, habían cargado el tren como para alimentar a un Distrito entero durante un año, pero la falta de electricidad hacía que hubiera que comerla a temperatura ambiente, es decir, congelada. Lo mismo pasaba con el agua de la ducha, lo cual suponía que a nadie de los que estábamos allí le pareciera una prioridad estar limpio.

En el exterior seguía nevando igual que si la tormenta quisiera dominar el mundo. Como último recurso, intentamos salir a quitar la nieve de las vías a palazos, aunque para ser sincero, yo no me esforcé mucho. Seguía sin ninguna prisa por llegar al Capitolio. Si tenían que retrasar su maldito espectáculo mejor que mejor, ojalá se les hubiera congelado también la Arena. Aunque viéndolo con perspectiva, no creo que les importase meternos en una arena congelada.

Sapphire finalmente había apagado el artilugio que le permitía hablar. Quería conservar la voz para cuando fuera necesaria y solo lo encendía si tenía que decir algo que no pudiera ser expresado mediante la mímica o movimientos de cabeza. Eso y todo el tiempo que pasé a su lado me permitió aprender a leerla. Sus ojos azules, los que al principio me parecieron simplemente tristes, ahora tenían un matiz aguado y melancólico. Supe que se pasaba recordando a Emerald casi todo el tiempo, pero tambien que odiaba al Capitolio tanto como lo hacia yo.

Estaba sentado frente a ella otra vez, en el que ya se había convertido en nuestro asiento. Nadie osaba a ocuparlo, habida cuenta de mis miradas de odio cada vez que lo intentaban. Le puse una mano sobre la rodilla para darle apoyo. Mi mano estaba fría, su rodilla, descubierta por un fino vestido de verano, casi se había congelado.

—Llevamos aquí tres días. ¿Es que no se va a acabar nunca? —me preguntó, encendiendo su artilugio parlante sólo para decir esas palabras.

La voz empezaba a sonarle entrecortada, como como si tuviera interferencias, a pesar de su ahorro de batería.

—Estás helada ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto? Al menos allí hay colchas con las que taparse.

Sapphire aceptó mi sugerencia con un asentimiento de cabeza.

De alguna manera el punto estaba en la palabra "vamos", que implicaba compañía. Mi compañía, en un lugar que hasta ahora estaba reservado para su intimidad.

Su habitación en el tren no difería mucho de la que había sido la mía hasta el momento. Cama grande y un montón de cosas que habían dejado de funcionar cuando se fue la luz. Faltaba poco para que hubiera carámbanos de hielo colgando de las lámparas de cristal. Hacía un frío que pelaba y lo único que podía empañar cristales era nuestro aliento. Los dos miramos la cama, sin manta, con una fina colcha de hilo y numerosas almohadas desperdigadas por aquí y allá. Noté su impotencia en la forma de dejarse caer en ella. El vestido le resbaló por encima de los muslos. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a ver muy bien en los días que llevábamos medio a oscuras. Tenía las piernas pálidas y con pequeñas pecas iguales a las de alrededor de su nariz. Como es de suponer, no llevaba medias. Porque era verano. Todos íbamos vestidos con ropa de verano en ese tren y nadie fue tan previsor como para meter abrigos en las maletas, ni siquiera el Capitolio.

Me tumbé a su lado con cautela y me apoyé en un codo para poder mirarla. Quería mirarla a la cara pero la vista se me fue a su escote. La uve formada por su ligero vestido de flores, otra vez repleta de pequeñas pecas. No vayamos a engañarnos, Sapphire estaba triste y era medio viuda, pero también era un diez. Estaba para comérsela, allí tumbada y en esa posición, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y la melena roja desparramada por la inmensa cama.

Pensé varias cosas en ese momento y ninguna era buena o apropiada. Pensé en la hipotermia que podía darnos y en la mejor forma de combatirla. Pensé en si de verdad era una cuestión de vida o muerte, y en si Emerald podría vernos desde el más allá. Luego pensé en mis normas para casos similares:

Norma número uno. Si una chica se pone a tiro, bésala antes de que te dé tiempo a pensarlo.

Norma número dos. La norma número uno queda invalidada si la chica es tu mejor amiga.

Norma número tres. La norma número uno queda invalidada si la chica es tu compañera tributo. Viuda de tu camarada rebelde muerto. A la que probablemente tendrás que matar si quieres sobrevivir y que además te saca unos cuantos años.

La tercera norma acababa de ser añadida a la lista y ya me la iba a saltar.

No hubo mucha aproximación, pues ya estábamos lo bastante cerca. Hacía frío. Solo tuve que inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y posar los labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso breve. Yo, evidentemente, quería más. Todo mi cuerpo quería más, pero decidí contenerlo.

—No hace falta que digas nada —susurré—. Hablar está sobrevalorado. El silencio es mucho mejor.

Sapphire, sin embargo, estimó que era momento para volver a hablar.

—Así de pronto —me dijo—, se me ocurren por lo menos veinte razones por las que no deberíamos hacer esto.

—No las pienses —contesté.

—No puedo dejar de pensar —me dijo.

—Nunca es tarde para cambiar —le propuse.

—No puedo cambiar —respondió, abatida. Luego apagó de nuevo el aparato de la voz artificial.

Por un momento pensé que ahí se terminaría la cosa, pero resultó que no era así. Sapphire permaneció un buen rato mirando el techo, como si pudiera atravesarlo y ver el cielo a través de él. Luego giró todo el cuerpo para encararse conmigo. Sonreía de pronto, ligeramente, de un modo parsimonioso y espontáneo. No hablaba, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal fue suficiente.

—Eres muy guapa —le dije—. Quiero decir, que eres hermosa y has sufrido. Yo no he sufrido tanto. Déjame besarte.

Sapphire no podía hablar, pero de todas maneras le metí la lengua en la boca para que no dijera nada más. Para que no dijera algo del tipo: dentro de unos días nos estaremos matando. Me concentré en sus labios, que sabían un poco a pasta de dientes y estaban tiernos y suaves. Sapphire se abrazó a mi pecho y restregó los pies contra los míos en busca de calor. Ese sencillo gesto me puso a mil. Deslicé las manos por sus muslos, arrastrando la tela del vestido con ellas y llevé mi boca hasta su cuello. No había nada que me impidiera besarlo, pero me quedé quieto al ver la cicatriz. Era lo único feo en una preciosidad como ella, blanquecina e irregular, cruzando de lado a lado la piel suave de la garganta. La intención, desde luego, no fue que sobreviviera a semejante tajo. Sin embargo era lo que le daba un valor añadido a la chica. Había luchado y le habían quedado marcas de la pelea. Era una superviviente. Alguien que el Capitolio veía con buenos ojos quitarse del medio. Igual que a mí. Cuando fui a besar la marca, ella me apartó de su cuello.

—¿Todavía te duele? —Le pregunté, sin acordarme de su falta de voz.

Sapphire negó con la cabeza. Imaginé que no le dolía, al menos no de esa forma, pero también supe que estaba marcada de por vida. De muchas maneras distintas. Yo también hice cosas y quedé indemne. Tal vez por ser hijo de quien era. Pero daba igual. Los dos nos dirigíamos al mismo sitio y era probable que acabáramos igual de muertos.

Entonces le pregunté lo mismo que solía preguntarle a Emerald. Lo mismo que todos le preguntábamos siempre a Emerald. Le dije:

—Shappire, ¿cuál es el plan?

Sapphire se encogió de hombros y buscó mi boca. Como si pudiéramos fingir que no éramos nosotros, que no llevábamos una historia detrás. Que estábamos en otro lugar y en otro momento, sin las cargas del pasado o el futuro incierto. Como si pudiéramos fingir que éramos libres de hacer lo que nos diera la gana.

Estábamos juntos en esto, y pasara lo que pasara, nos habían unido de por vida.


End file.
